Back on my word
by TheGirlWhoIsInLoveWithJapan
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke never end up together because they couldn't bring him back... That is until Itami is sent on a mission to finally bring back The Last Uchiha Contains Next Generation.


"Your mission will be to bring back the remaining Uchiha's. If they refuse to be taken by force you will kill them on the spot. Understood?" The Hokage's voice boomed in his office, really when Naruto-niisan went in Hokage mood, he seems like a different person.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."Anbu Squad 7 replied in unsison. I look over at my teamates Chozen Nara, A spitting image of his dad, only he's eyes have a hint of blue. Like everyone else on the anbu he's older than me by 3 years. Then My eyes stop on Minato-kun, my best friend. Black hair and the same blue eyes that he's dad has, same personalyity as well, but sadly he's my elder, by 3 years.

"Itami Haruno please stay behind. The rest of you can go." I nod and I hear the door close. Then I hear a faint knock, followed by my mom rubbing her huge sollowen belly coming with my older sisters Setsumi and Rin.

"Sakura-chan... Are you aware of the mission, Itai-chan has agreed to go on?" I give my mom a side glance, she looked down and once rubed her belly.

"Naruto... Yes I know and Im 100% sure she can do what I couldn't." Naruto-niisan offerend me a proud smile.

"But Sakura-chan are _you _ready to see him when _they _come back. You mean your like over him?" I felt my sisters tense up and so did I, what did my mom have to do with the Uchiha's? Besides Itachi, who my mom manged to save when his brother and now he's become like a uncle figure to me.

"Naruto, if you called me here to talk about Sasuke, why did you call my daughters as well? If I wasnt over, _which I am_, I wouldnt have _married_ Kenji or _had 2 daughters with him, plus did you ever stop to think that right now Im expecting a child from him?_ I love Kenji with all my heart, and he loves me the way Sasuke could never. Sasuke is nothing but a teammate, that's all I see him as now, so no worries." My mom said. Nruto-niisan nodded.

"Oh I know just making sure, Setsumi, Rin and Itami you 3 have strict orders to not get invleved with the Uchiha's no matter what they say or that?" Naruto asked us, I felt confussed, did he think we would get involded with them? Confussion must have been on all our faces cause he let out a very naruto like laugh.

"Confused? You should be, Sasuke aparently revived his clan, He has 2 sons, from what little information we have gotten, Kai and Shin Uchiha, the mother seems to be Karin, but if they got the Uchiha genes we know there not ugly. Therefor we dont need our Konoha cherry blossoms getting involded with them, plus I doubt your parents would be ok with it." I noded, its not like they can be that hot or anything, plus I dont have time for guys, my dream is to be hokage, Uncle Itachi thinks I can, but he's really the only onewho knows.

"No need to worry about me Naruto-niisan." Then I felt all heads turn on me when I finished speaking.

"Itai-chan, thats no way to talk to the Hokage!" Setsumi scoled me, while Rin sliently agreed and My mom and Naruto-niisan laughed.

"What! You act like I disrepected him!" I defenedd myself.

"You did! Its the _Hokage_ your speaking to not Minato-kun!" I smiled and laughed atmy oldersisters actions, Im the out-spoken Haruno, The 'Inner Sakura' my parentss say.

"So what? Setsu-chan your overreacting, Hokage just sounds _soo old!_" Then after that everyone started laughing.

* * *

><p>"Alright so you guys ready?" Minato-kun asked, were leaving on our mission, were all ready with our masks on and everything.<p>

"Hai, Hai Minato-kun!" I reply while Chozen-kun just nods.

"So were do we head off?" Chozen says.

"So get this, they live in nearby Sound but the younger Uchihas are on a mission to Konoha, so they should be around and ,if they are you heard the rules." We nod and start leaping through the trees, no sign of sound nin yet, but if we come across them then we must kill, or bring them back. I feel the wind in my hair,I look down and see my anbu attire, mine is like most anbu expect I added a skirt, with the Haruno sign and black gloves that have the Uchiha sign on them, birthday gift from my almost dad Itachi. Then Minato and Chozen stop jumping and stand in front of me, blocking my voice.

"So you must be Naruto's kid." I hear a deep cold voice say, I frezze. That voice is to deep, it's too man-like to be the younger Uchiha's. It must be Sasuke.

"And you must be Sasuke the one who not only betrayed his homeland but also dishonored the Uchiha name." Minato-kun's voice equals the coldness and I know he's smirking, then we hear a loud growl,

"You know nothing of the Uchiha's kid! So why not stay out of it!" He yelled out.

"I know just as much as you do, so dont worry." Minato said.

"Just because your dads Hokage doesnt mean you know orhim know everyhting." A guy with the same raven-black hair and midnight blue eyes said.

"Who said it was from he's dad? Were talking about a _real_ Uchiha, You should know of him, who we refer to _Uncle Itachi._" Chozen said, a slight edge to he's tuaghing voice. That must have got them because from the little viwe I had I saw both of them freze. Then I felt Someone grab me form behind and in the blink of an eye there I was standing in front of the one who betrayed the village Sasuke Uchiha. He looks at me with cold eyes while I struggle and try and scream out, but to no avail. I lift my hands to try and grab my hands and then I feel a hand on my own. Sasuke looking at the Uchiha fan on my hands.

"A white circle. A Haruno. Sakura Haruno is your mother." I dont make a move, for one I know he's not asking its a statment. He's voice suddenly doesnt sound that cold.

"And your gloves... A fan. The Uchiha Fan. Care to explain?" I glare at him, and then I smirk, the smirk I picked up form hanging out with Itachi, I know what he's thinking. I sudenly leap into the air and grab senbon throw them to the midnight blue cuttie who held me and just like that he fell to the ground without moving. Without so much of a second though I take my mask off and in the momment my cherry blossom waist long hair, my too long for my forehead bangs that cover my eyes, I look down at my gloves the gloves that ment the world to me.

"You don't know a thing, not a single thing. So I'll explain a bit. I was born to be a ninja but I have yet killed anyone and I don't want someone who means a lot to my dad or mom to die at my hands, come to Konoha with us and let the Hokage decide what to do with you, or simple as I let my teammates kill you." I finish talking only to look up and be met with a smirk coming from the Sasuke Uchiha.

"We'll come, only if you anwser a couple questions." Sasuke says. I nod a sign of him to countinue.

"Age?Parentes? Name?Rank? " He said bluntly.

"Itami. Itachi and Sakura I'm an Anbu and by the way I turn 15 in a couple days. So when your son wakes tell him he got his butt kicked by a 14 year old girl. " I smirk and look at Sasuke through my bangs and see he's pretty much the same as he was in the picture my mom and uncle Naruto have just more matured and oddly enough not aged, I let my eyes wonder on my souroundings and see he's other soon black-blue hair like he's dad with spikes and crimson red eyes I smile a bit, he's face isn't cold he looks almost like he doesn't belong in the battle grounds. I then find myself staring a bit to long because he stares right back at me a I feel the heat rise to my cheeks and drop my eyes.

"Keep your eyes to yourself Uchiha!" Chozen snaps at him suddenly in front of me holding me back.

"Nara, control yourself." Now this going to be a fuun trip back, note the ssarcasm.

* * *

><p>It'll take only a couple hours to get back to Konoha, not much talking took place though, the air seemed tense but I chose to ingnore it and hurry up and just enjoy the night sky, Honest though it was ego-building to know that I took down a Uchiha with just a couple senbon, really ego-building. Lost in my own thoughts I didn't even notice us taking a break until...<p>

"Hey Haruno, where are you going?" Minato's deep vioce made me jump slightly I stop walking trying to sense how far I was from them and in what direction, perfectly still trying to control my chakra just like how Itachi-sensei thought me, you see I don't have much chakra or any at all that's why I attack with senbon.

"Itai-chan I'm behind you." Minato whispers softly, I nod slightly and turn around trying to find his occean blue eyes but can't. I let out a sigh and let my head hang a bit, My parents would not like this.

"It's ok, no worries you did most of the work so Chozen and I can take action if something goes wrong." I can feel his breath on my forehead and I lift my hand trying to reach for him, "C'mon, you need to eat and then sleepp." He grabs ahold of my hand and pulls me close I smile a bit funny how my teammates don't doubt my abblities like the village does.

"Already?" Chozen asks with slight irratation. I pout with anger, and Minato laughs a nice deep chuckle.

"Shut up Nara, you know I can't control it ." I mumbled with my head down, "It's getting worse now, Mom and Sensei won't like this at all..." I half say to myself and what other than half to them forgetting we have company, Company that I might add are stareting at me because I can feel their confussion in the air, without so much as a care in the world I thow myself into the ground and lay down letting my hair cover my face, I put my hand in fonr of my face to see if I can see it but I dont...

"Mou! Are all Uchiha's this quite! Talk I can not stand the slience at times like this!" I suddenly yell out with annoyment while trying to sit up with speed only a ninja could use but bumping into someone who had a rock soild body.

"Itaiiiiiiiiii. If your Minato your dead you know you have to warn me!" I try and removve my bangs in order to see or try to see the person and I can make out red eyes...

"Uchiha!" I cry out, I try and see his face and it very blurry, he's eyes stareing right into mine I blink and feel the sudden heat rush to my face and I glare at him...

"The Foods ready, I was told to come get you. You know you have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen." He say's while giving me a hand to pick me up, I blush harder and wonder how he can say such a thing so straightforward.

"Thanks... I think. Don;t think anything of it but I have to grab onto you." I say softly. I feel him link our arms together and I can't help but blush. I then feel staring again.

"You better have a good reason to keep staring at me..." I say lookin gthe other way tring to hide my blush.

"Sorry but your eyes are really pretty I can't help but look..." Again so straight foreward.

"Yeah a beauty that comes with a hard price to pay..." I look down trying to find my feet.

"You don't have to say it I already know," I tyr and see him again...

"What's your name?" I ask bluntly.

"Uchiha Shin. Yours?" He anwsers back just as straighforward.

"Itami... " I say and then find myself not knowing which last name to say.

"Sometimes Haruno and other times Uchiha right?"

"Something like that.." It's not like I can lie.

"Well Itami sometime Haruno and other times Uchiha, it's a honor to meet you." Shin says in a teasing tone to which I smile a bit. And somehow I find it hard to not go back on my word with Naruto-niisan because no guy has ever made me feel so much butterflies before.


End file.
